Salty Kisses: A MMOF Fanfic: Oneshot
by Chiakakiri
Summary: Flapjack is an adult now & a grand adventurer; As he thinks about the one that truly shaped him, tears are shed. Who will come to his aid & stop the waterworks?


Heehee. Inspired by a Yaoi high I had a few days back. Prepare yourself. :D

YEAH I HUMINIZED THEM, get over it.

Making K'nuckles a pedophile equals fun fun fun for me!

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Charming leather boots clicked & clacked down the sunny docks of Stormalong harbor, a familiar, old crimson colored jacket billowed in the fresh, salty wind. A young woman with a beehive-like hairstyle gasped adoringly as a dashing young man strode by, "it's him.." she whispered. Two girls, sitting next to the awestruck woman, began to squeal excitedly. The wooed-over man turned towards his fanatics, "Hello friends." he smiled as his bright blue eyes twinkled in the fine sunlight.

The young woman's squeals of excitement picked up volume, but one's expression quickly changed to slight confusion. "Hey" the one towards the right of the trio whispered, "Someone told me that he's one of those Homosexuals.."

"So? Is that a bad thing?" his head whipped towards the gossiping women & blond hair bounced & bobbed. All three women bit their tongues & simply watched the jaunty young man play with his bangs, "Well, I'm off. No more gossiping girls!" he waggled his finger & turned to leave. All three girls sighed in complete admiration, "The greatest adventurer in Stormalong Harbor.."

"Flapjack..."

Flapjack grinned to himself, 'Girls are silly'. He sighed & opened a gorgeous silver locket he wore around his neck. Kept inside were pictures of his two best friends; His Cap'n & his really-close-to-the-real-thing mother, he released another nostalgic sough & suddenly could not believe both of them were gone. Losing Bubbie was inevitably painful; she was Flapjack's mother figure, it was as if the sun exploded inside of him & the aftermath slowly kept burning him away from the inside. His Captain was a completely different story; losing him was worse than losing Bubbie a thousand times over...

**/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_Smiling & giggling as normal, Flapjack watched the dolphins dip & dive into the sparkling, blue ocean. He was thirteen already, and he never thought it strange that he liked to pretend to swoop & swan like his favorite marine creatures._

_"Hey Flapjack.."_

_Flapjack broke out of his fantasy & turned towards his Captain. "Yeah K'nuckles?" he beamed. K'nuckles cleared his throat, "You're thirteen, technically a gentleman... Have you seen any young women on the dock that you like, perhaps?" Flapjack blinked twice, "Cap'n! Are you worried that I don't like girls or something?" K'nuckles scratched the back of his head & ruffled his matted, sea green hair, "..Maybe just a little.." Flapjack sighed happily, "Don't worry about silly things like that, Cap'n!" he grinned, "..Just don't worry."_

_"Boy. C'mere." He gestured. Flapjack thought little of it & sat next him with that big grin still on his face. K'nuckles patted the empty space between his crossed legs, "Come sit'n my lap, boy." Flapjack sighed nervously, but shrugged it off & sat between his Captain's legs. Flapjack's face flared with crimson as he felt a pair of strapping arms hug his body, but Flapjack found himself thrilled with this new, sensual touch. "Uhm...Cap'n?" he squeaked, never before had he recieve this kind of affection from K'nuckles._

_"Flappy, do you like me?"_

_Flapjack's face only became a brighter red, "O-of course I like you...Why?"_

_"No, no. Not like that."_

_The blond boy's heart almost leaped out of his chest; he loved K'nuckles to death, not as a friend.. but someone special, even more important than a friend. He longed to touch & play with his short, stylishly messy hair. He had always wondered how he kissed, and what he tasted like. Always wondered what it'd be like just to be held by him. The needs had always been overpowered by fear, fear of rejection & what he'll do after that. _'What if he really does hate me..?'

_"Uhm...what happens if I do?"_

_"We'll see."_

_Flapjack swallowed the huge lump that had formed in his chest. This was an opportunity for Flapjack to express four years of hidden feelings._

'But what if he just does it again...?'

_The beatings; those damn beatings. Every time he hit, kicked, or chocked Flapjack, the young man only grew to love his poor excuse for a role model more & more with every brutal punishing. He knew that K'nuckles only felt weak, and thought better of himself whenever he beat a boy that could fully defend himself, but Flapjack never tried to raise his hands; he let his Captain hit him, because it made him feel better; because he loved him. Flapjack grabbed his arm & winced in pain; K'nuckles had burned a cigar in that exact place the day before, but he still loved him; and he still loved the abuse._

_He swallowed his fear & spoke quickly, "K'nuckles I really like you & I want you!" he mumbled swiftly. The older man smirked & turned Flapjack around, "Stand up." he commanded. Flapjack nervously rose to his feet, only to have K'nuckles pull him into a rough kiss. He grabbed Flapjack's arms & slowly tightened his grip, "Flappy, I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for every hit, every kick, every choking. I'm sorry!" he began to cry, "I-I'm sorry for it all.." Flapjack just smiled & grazed his forehead with his lips, then moved down to his mouth. "Please don't cry Cap'n, it's ok."_

_"That's exactly it, it's not okay. I've treated you terribly, I don't deserve to have you around."_

_Flapjack paused to think, "That might be true. But _I_ need _you_ around."_

_K'nuckles stared baffled & blinked his dark eyes, "You need _me_?" Flapjack responded by pecking his lips softly, but K'nuckles took him back & locked him into a full-blown kiss._

'..I never thought I would have this..to taste him, to feel him, to love him like this...'_ Flapjack smirked, _'He tastes salty..like the ocean..'_ The younger man broke away & began to cry, but he smiled. "Thank you." he threw his arms around the man he so dearly admired, and sobbed with joy. Finally, a thousand pounds of anxiety & stress melted away like a block of ice. K'nuckles stroked Flapjack's head lovingly & whispered sweet words in his ear._

_"I love you..Cap'n."_

_"I love ye too boy.."_

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Flapjack found himself covering his eyes, crying violently at the edge of the western dock. The man who kissed him first, the man who helped Flapjack find himself, the first & only he truly loved was gone & never coming home. "W-why'd you leave me..?" he blubbed to himself.

"Hey boy."

The young man wiped his tears away to see who addressed him. He gasped in surprise, "Eight-Armed Willy?" Willy grinned & jumped out of the water. His unruly, black hair dripped with water & his musclebound chest remained still. Flapjack overcame his fear & confusion with a simple detail, "Has anyone every told you your skin looks quite pretty at night?" Flapjack touched his rust-colored skin & smiled. "Yeah..someone did once.." He scratched his head with one of the six tentacles protruding from his back.

"Who?"

"Your Captain."

Flapjack's heart pounded as if he'd just finished running laps, "My..Captain?" Willy nodded, obscuring his eyepatch with tufts of hair, "We'd sit out on the dock during new moons, and he'd tell me that.." Willy chuckled, "I miss him.."

Flapjack began to shed tears again, "I-i miss him too Willy..." he sobbed. Willy smiled & opened his arms, "C'mere boy." his laugh lines showed up well. Flapjack threw himself into his former enemy & cried hopelessly. Five minutes passed & Flapjack still sobbed loudly. Willy cupped his chin & kissed Flapjack softly. 'At least his crying stopped..' Willy smirked as Flapjack enjoyed him.

"Hey Willy.." he said between kisses, "..You taste an a lot like K'nuckles.."

Willy smiled, "What can I say? We're both men of the ocean."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Scratch the Mr. Men thing. _THIS_ is the worst thing I've ever written. My first one-shot too. :D woo.

HOESHIT, I just realized I go from day to night in a Godamned hearbeat; I apologize for that, I was just going with what I was feeling at the time. xD


End file.
